Trapped Part 2
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Seraphina Dane and her team are back, and this time, they is wanted dead by all three bio-terrorist organizations. How can they survive against them? Language warning. Rated M for that and later on*


Trapped Part 2

Terror In Black

Seraphina Dane sat in a dingy, back street bar, 'celebrating' three years to the day that she and her team were sacked from the British Police force. The warmth of whiskey seeped down her throat, purring at it's uncanny ability to calm her nerves at being in this shit hole of a bar. She shouldn't be here. Out of money, yet somehow finding some to drink. She was certainly not an alcoholic, partially because she got dizzy when tipsy, so that put her off having any more. That and she couldn't stand sleazy men and women hitting on her when they thought she was drunk.

The truth was, she had been kicked out of her home, unable to pay the rent or bills anymore. She was now living with ex-team member Joshua, but she felt really bad. He worked hard for every penny he had, for everything he owned, and she sat, alone in a bar, at least a few times a week, wishing that she could find a job and she would work her ass off to pay Josh back, despite him telling her that she didn't need to do that. Her head snapped up and she became aware that someone was watching her. She needed to leave, but the streets, bare of people, would not be the best place to go right now. But, something told her, that if she didn't run for her life now, she would be killed.

Sera payed for her drinks and left the bar. The barman spotted the man watching her and nodded to the bouncer, who swiftly followed the man, grabbing him before he could get to her. Sera thanked him and gave him a tip. She sighed and walked back to Josh's apartment. Her hand went into her jean pocket and she opened her hand to find the jet black obsidian stone that Wesker had given her, three years ago as well. "Tch, sentimental crap. Why the hell did I even sleep with him? I must have been desperate". Sera mumbled to herself and entered the apartment to find Josh, asleep on the couch, with the TV still on. She avoided saying the cliched 'aww' and switched it off. She put a blanket over him and sat near the dining room table.

She looked out of the window, onto the dreary streets of London, for once silent and almost serene. But she knew better than to see anything safe or nice about it. Where they lived, well, it wasn't the safest of neighborhoods. Gang violence made the local news from there almost every week, someone would get mugged, shot, stabbed, murdered. She hated herself but, it had happened that many times, she had almost gotten used to it. Of course, it was still horrific and terrifying, but it almost went in one ear and straight out the other.

She awoke to a gentle tapping on her shoulder, and to Josh's smiling face. "Hey sleepy head. It's Saturday, and yes, I know it is early but Si and I were thinking we could go out for lunch. Go to town, shop, you know?" Sera couldn't smile back, she was broke, so she couldn't afford anything right now. "I would love to, you know that, but I can't. I'm sorry. Tell Si I said hi though". Josh sighed, picked up his jacket and left his place. The apartment felt odd when she was alone, almost like she wasn't allowed in there. Truth be told, she wasn't. Anyone else would have kicked her out onto the freezing streets. But Josh didn't. Perhaps he still respected her, his former team leader. And Simon, the other team member definitely still respected her. That made her happier, but she was still very alone inside.

A knocked on the door a while later made her jump. Josh hadn't said anything about someone visiting, and she had no friends to visit her so who was it? She instinctively grabbed a kitchen knife and approached the door, concealing it in her jean's back pocket. The door slammed down in front of her, and she held back a scream. Men, all wearing gas masks, and with smoke bombs flung them into the room. Sera grabbed some shoes and put them on, barging past the men and escaping. She was almost hit by a car and the men were still in pursuit of her. She flipped over another car and ran into Josh and Simon, their bewildered faces twisted into anger when they saw the men behind her. The three took out the men swiftly and called the Police. They were questioned and the apartment was left to air out before they went back in.

They all sat down and hit the vodka. Eventually Sera had plucked up enough courage to speak. "They were Tricell men. I recognise their arm bands. The man following me in the bar last night was an idiot for not covering the blatant Umbrella Corp symbol. I think they want me dead". Simon almost dropped his glass. "Following you? Why the hell didn't you tell Josh? That guy could have killed you, especially if he was from Umbrella". Sera sighed. "And how do you know Tricell's logo if we did not see it during our incarceration?" Josh asked the fatal question that made Sera feel ashamed. "I kind of went to a business seminar with Wesker. I only attended the after party though, and their were Tricell rep's there, and Umbrella, and WiiPharma too". Josh blinked several times in rapid succession. "Hang on, I thought you said you were almost skint then?" Sera almost choked. "I was, he bought me a dress". Now Simon's eyes widened. "So the bastard bought you? Really Sera? And there was me thinking that you were different to other women. You knew Wesker, like what, for five minutes and he's taking you out, buying you a dress...oh hell no. You didn't...you know? You know damn well what I am talking about". Sera couldn't hold back her sobs. "I did. And yes, judge me all you want, I know it is my fault and I do not blame anyone else. And no, he didn't jump me against my will, so calm down". Josh tried to calm Si down. "Si, we know Sera isn't like other women. She told us, she regrets it okay?" Simon nodded and soon left.

"Josh, please don't hate me. It just happened okay, it wasn't planned, I didn't see him and think, oh I will end up in bed with him, or anything like that". Josh just nodded and handed her a card. "Huh?" She looked at it, and it had two phone numbers on it, along with Tricell's logo. "I found it one on of the men that were chasing you. We were followed in town too, but as it was busy, they didn't pursue us for long. I think whoever is behind this wants us all dead. Maybe we should call these numbers, I'll secure a line. Josh called Simon back, just as a precaution, an he arrived in one piece. Sera waited for him to do that and the dialed the first number. "Is it done?" Sera flinched, she knew that voice. "Is it done?" She held the phone to the others and their faces grew somber.

It was Vincent, the third ex-member of their team. He now worked with Tricell.

Sera put the phone down and screeched. "Vincent? That fucking stupid, moronic twat is working for Tricell? How on earth did he get that job? Christ, so that's why he wants us dead, we know things that we shouldn't, about Umbrella, about WiiPharma and Tricell too. Oh for feck's sake. Now I am wondering, was the stupidity an act? Was he a double agent?" She downed some more vodka and shrank into her seat. Simon was too disturbed to say anything, and Josh was making some food, swearing as he did it. "Who will the other number be? Friggin Santa Claus? Would not surprise me at all". Sera picked up the phone again and dialed it. This number was penned down, so perhaps not a Tricell employee?

"H...hello?" Sera almost jumped with glee, why she had no idea but she did when someone answered the phone.

A few hours later, a knock was heard on the door, and Sera answered. The men didn't even acknowledge the visitor.

"Hello Wesker, we need your help". Wesker nodded and lowered his head so his sunglasses slipped down his nose a tad. "Hello Sera". He purred her name and her knees felt weak. The men nodded to him and Sera closed the door. She felt their hate being directed at Wesker and she sighed again.

Maybe this was a bad idea...


End file.
